


Hand Holding: It's Not Just for Kids Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hunting down an abnormal, they take a breather at a pub. Mainly Helen/Will fluff. Some Henry/Erika and Kate/Declan in here as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Holding: It's Not Just for Kids Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> For my incredibly wonderful girlfriend, mostly cause she's cute. Also because she makes me ship this more than I really should.

They were in Scotland hunting down an abnormal. It was in custody, shipped off to the UK Sanctuary and Helen, Henry, Will, and Kate (recently returned from hollow earth after breaking up with Garris) were ready to leave for Glasgow to fly home when Declan spoke up.

“Oh c'mon Magnus. We can stay in this town for the weekend, get thoroughly smashed, regret it in the morning. Do it again Saturday night and head back on Sunday. No one's gonna miss us. Henry and Erika will enjoy the time off" he looked at Kate with a smile "I know I will". And if you and Will are still under the the impression that the rest of us don't know why he broke up with Abby. Well then you either think very lowly of our deductive abilities or very highly of your own deceptive skills."

Will attempted to look chagrined while Magnus pinned Declan with her most deathly glare. After a few seconds of attempting to lock the all-too-nonchalant Englishman in a staring contest, Magnus conceded the point.  
“Very well. That sounds... nice”

They drove back to the last town they'd passed and found a small pub with rooms to rent on the second floor. Declan had apparently decided to to take charge of this relaxation mission and efficiently organised 3 rooms for them to stay in. They made plans to meet back downstairs in one hour for supper and each couple disappeared to their respective rooms to get settled in.

Will and Helen walked to the small room, hauling their bags along with them. Once in the room they Turned to each other and Will started chuckling.  
"it's not funny will! We're supposed to be professionals!" he moved behind her sliding his arms around her waist and nuzzling her hair.  
"Och" he said with an overdone attempt at a Scottish brogue "they don’t seem to be too bothered with it, my lass.”  
She turned in his arms, shaking her head at his antics before leaning in to capture his lips with hers. They stood like that for a few minutes, neither deepening the kiss, neither moving, merely standing there, lips locked, soaking the other in and allowing the stress of the recently completed mission to wash away.  
After they were both sufficiently refreshed, they began to move. Helen’s hands moved down to Will’s waist, her fingers skimming his skin at the gap between his shirt and his boxers. He tangled one of his hands in her hair as the other cupped her breast. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and he moaned.  
Eventually Helen broke the kiss,  
“We really should be getting cleaned up.” He grinned. “Separately,” she amended, and his face fell slightly. She kissed him one more time for good measure. “If we try to take a shower together, there is no chance we will make it downstairs in time.” He laughed at that.  
“We could try!”  
Helen didn’t actually refute his statement and so he took that as leave to tug her shirt over her head - all in the interests of a quicker shower, of course.

****

By the time they all finally made it downstairs, the drinks were flowing free amongst the numerous townsfolk gathered there. They sat down at a table against the wall in the back of the small establishment and ordered a copious amount of both food and booze.  
They talked for hours Declan and Erika trading tales with Will, Henry, and Helen of the incredible - and often troublesome - abnormals they’d encountered in the past few months and Kate bringing a whole new kind of perspective with her stories of Hollow Earth.

Will’s left hand was resting on his knee and he was surprised - pleasantly so- when he felt cool fingers entwine with his own. He glanced to the side and smiled, squeezing her fingers back. It was them, in public, holding hands. Granted public was on another continent where no one knew them save for a few close friends who were drunk enough that there was a pretty good chance they wouldn’t remember this part of the night, and, who, even if they did, wouldn’t mention anything they’d seen. And granted the hand-holding was occurring underneath a large oak table. And granted by this point, Erika was leaning fully against Henry in the corner booth and Kate was essentially sitting on Deco’s lap. But he was pretty happy with what he had.

The night dwindled on and the pub settled down, quieting as some of the more raucous patrons made their ways home.

Henry’s singing was at first so quiet as to be almost unnoticeable

 _By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes  
Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomon'  
Where me and my true love were ever wont to gae  
On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomon'_

Erika joined him and they sang together softly, the other two couples listening to the sweet melody. When the song was over, Erika twisted slightly in her seat to kiss Henry softly. Kate, who was by this time securely ensconced in Declan’s arms did the same with him and Helen’s let hand came up to cup Will’s cheek, drawing him near to her for a long, sweet kiss. They broke the kiss and yet she stayed near, her forehead rested against his.  
“I thought you said we were supposed to be professionals”  
“You made a very good point in return, one which I considered carefully.” He grinned stupidly at that until she kissed him again.  
When they looked up from each other, they found that all four of their friends had left them to their private moment and presumably headed upstairs. Helen laughed at that and stood up, without releasing Will’s hand from her grasp. She pulled him along behind her, pausing once or twice in the nooks and crannies of the corridors and stairwells to steal short but sweet kisses. By the time they reached their room Will had reached three conclusions: hand-holding was awesome, he loved Scotland, and Deco was a fucking genius.


End file.
